percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhode Evans (The Unrelenting Frozen Seas)
This Page is currently under construction...IT WILL HOPEFULLY BE DONE SOON! Please feel free to contribute to any of these pages. We could use the help. Rhode Jasmine Evans (born Rhode Jasmine Potter) is the main protagonist and main character of Engineer4Ever's The Unrelenting Frozen Seas series. She is a Greek Demigod, the daughter of Poseidon and Lily Potter and the older half-sister to Percy Jackson. History Early Life Rhode Jasmine Evans, daughter of the Greek God Poseidon, was born on July 31st, 1990 to Lily Rose Evans at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Born during the Wizarding War which was waging throughout the British Magical Community, Rhode was born with a prophecy hanging over her head and a death wish from the evil dark lord, the self styled Lord Voldemort (Also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle). At the time of her birth, Rhode's mother was married to James Potter, he later sacrificed his life for Lily and Rhode's own. Rhode's stepfather, James, cared for Rhode and Lily both and may have known of Rhode's true parentage, loving the young girl as his own regardless. Rhode's real father, Poseidon, visited frequently, even playing bubble bath with rubber duckies with his daughter. When Rhode was one year old, her family was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, their Secret Keeper, who gave their location to Voldemort, resulting in her mother and stepfather's deaths. Afterwords, Rhode was sent to her aunt and uncle's residence, the Dursleys, where she lived for seven years of neglect and abuse, before Rhode eventually met Thetis, who took Rhode to America, beginning her journey. Travelling With Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth When Rhode first arrived in America, she was alone. She traveled, going from New York to Ohio to Kansas until she reached Arizona, learning as she did what she needed to survive and show just how cruel the world truly was. She also began to mentally refer to herself as Rhode Evans rather than Rhode Potter. Eventually Rhode would get a strange feeling that caused her to head in a certain direction, but as a result she would encounter a monster who nearly killed her, only for her to be saved by her cousin, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Thalia found Rhode because her father's nursing goat Amaltheia led her to Rhode(unknown to both demigods, this was the result of a deal between their fathers). The two were surprised to discover that they were both cousins, but also happy to have found family. A familial and close bond of friendship quickly grew between the two cousins and they both decided to travel together, learning about each other along the way, such as Rhode's wish to see and take pictures of everything, and Thalia's past with her younger brother Jason, who Thalia believed was dead. Along the Thalia also taught Rhode about the things she liked, such as Green Day, a music band Thalia enjoyed, as well as other skills Rhode might need to know to survive. Eventually a few years later on Thalia's birthday, while chasing Amaltheia, the two demigoddesses would encounter Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, who would join their little group. The three would eventually encounter Hal, an elder son of Apollo, who told them prophecies of their fates, even if they didn't understand, as Thalia also got Aegis. After Hal sacrificed himself to save the others from monsters, the three found a young blonde girl named Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who joined their little family. A while later, Rhode began getting leters from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which at first the group didn't believe, until they kept getting swarmed by owls delivering letters that forced them to believe. As the group continued to grow close, Rhode would encounter gods for the first time, these being Luke's father Hermes as well as his mortal mother May, which caused much anger in her friend Luke, and Artemis and her hunters, of which Rhode and Thalia rejected her offer to join the hunt. However, soon this time of Rhode's life would come to an end when the group first encountered Grover Underwood, a satyr. Grover had come to take the group to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for Greek demigods like them where they could live and train without fear of being killed by monsters. They also were informed by Grover the truth about Hogwarts and that magic was indeed real, as they had come to believe after all the letters Rhode kept getting. Rhode was very excited to learn that she could do magic, but also shocked when she and Thalia learned about the Big Three's oath, for which their birth broke, and Thalia and Rhode vowed to each other they would make it out alive and live however they wanted. Afterwords, the five ventured toward the Camp, however they would soon get trapped by a Cyclops in his lair in Brooklyn, who tied, gagged and hung Rhode, Thalia, Luke, and Grover to the ceiling. Tricked by his voice mimicry, they had only been saved by Annabeth who stabbing the Cyclops in the foot and got Thalia down, who in turn zapped the monster to dust. On Rhode's eleventh Birthday, the 31st of July 2001, Hades army eventually caught up with the group at the borders of Camp Half-Blood, and with Rhode injured during the fight, Thalia sacrificed herself to save her friends and Rhode. Dying on the borders of Camp Half-Blood, Zeus turned his daughter into a Pine Tree to save her life, where she lay sleeping. While Rhode and the others would greatly mourn Thalia, Rhode took her best friends loss the hardest, with the innocent girl she had been before replaced by an angry demigoddess whose grief consumed her. First Summer at Camp Half-Blood Rhode's grief at Thalia's 'death' would continue to consume her over the course of her first Summer at Camp Half-Blood. Rhode, as she was believed to be the only living child of the broken Oath between the Big Three, was was the biggest gossip in the camp of demigods, something the daughter of Poseidon did not like. When she received a gift from her father, a trident to be wielded as a weapon, Rhode reacted in anger, not wanting to be rewarded for Thalia's loss, although she later accepted the gift. Yet eventually Rhode was able to begin the path of moving on from Thalia's loss thanks to the efforts of Chiron, the Trainer at Camp Half-Blood, who quickly became Rhode's mentor. Chiron introduced Rhode to her first campanion, a young Pegasus foal who Rhode would name Flóga. After meeting Flóga, Rhode began to interact with other campers, such as Fergus, a son of Ares who frequently sparred with Rhode, Nils Nielsen, who was was only child of Athena other than Annabeth to be kind to Rhode, Gaige, a daughter of Hephaestus, Jack Overland, the demigod son of Khione, Atlanta, a daughter of Apollo, and two other magical demigods who would go with Rhode to Hogwarts, Su Li and Lee Jordan, who were a daughter of Demeter and a son of Hermes respectively. During this first summer, Rhode participated in her first Camp Half-Blood Capture the Flag(which she won), helped Grover's problems with the Satyr Council, and discovered her fatal flaw, Anger. With her First Summer at Camp Half-Blood ending and her first year at Hogwarts about to begin, Rhode took her first trip to Diagon Alley in order to get her supplies which she would need, which she traveled with Lee Jordan and Annabeth. Before Rhode went to Diagon Alley, Lee Jordan informed her that she was famous in the Wizarding World for defeating Lord Voldemort, a fame for which Rhode did not care much for. In Diagon Alley, Rhode got her wand, a ten and three quarter inch white pine wand with a dragon heartstring core. After her trip to Diagon Alley, Rhode returned to Camp Half-Blood to wait until September 1st. As she bonded with Annabeth, Luke, and Chiron one last time until she was able to see them again, Rhode said her hey goodbyes to Thalia's tree, promising to be stronger and never allow herself to become as weak as she had the day she lost Thalia. With that, Rhode began her journey to Hogwarts. Going to Hogwarts Thanatos's Quest The Second Titan War This area is to be further established in the sequels to the Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey Rhode would later fight in the Second Titan War, where during these years, she would meet her younger half-brother Percy Jackson. Personality At the start of her journey, Rhode was meek, fearful, and withdrawn due to prolonged abuse are the hands of the Dursleys. Thankfully, Thalia helped to open Rhode up which led her to become a more cheerful and confident if still very jaded young girl. Her cynicism would continue to grow in the wake of such tragedies as Thalia's 'death' and Zeus' continued attempts to kill her. As can be expected, her fatal flaw is also a key part of her personality, resulting in her quick temper and oftentimes extreme anger. Rhode however has gained some measure of control over both these negative aspects of her personality with the help of her friends and 'family'. One aspect of Rhode's personality that has been not tempered however is her near obsession with moving forward with her life. Driven perhaps by a desire to distance and never return from her past self as a abused little girl, she is deeply forward-looking and refuses to face her past self. This also applies to her opinion of the Potters, who she sees as a part of her past and she wants to keep that way to focus on her current 'family'. The only exception to this attitude is Thalia's 'death' which sees as an objective lesson of her failure and what to avoid repeating. Rhode also has a tendency towards obsession about things she likes such as her 'family', Skittles and the colour green. She is also a rather creative artist as particularly demonstrated by her Olympia High comic strips and enjoys photography. She is currently a growing fan of rap music. Fatal Flaw The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey ''Chapter 5 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10813391/5/Reading-The-Unrelenting-Frozen-Seas Rhode's Fatal Flaw is her ferocious anger, which was inherited from her father's legendary temper. Rhode tends to anger very easily and quickly and is often slow to calm, much like the sea. Her anger can make her irrational on occasion and she can become quite unforgiving and even murderous when entering a state of blinding rage, placing herself and others at great risk. Appearance Rhode Evans, as a daughter of Poseidon, tends to resemble her father a lot, as most children of the big three commonly resemble their parents to some degree. Rhode has inherited her fathers sea-green eyes, his slight tan complexion, and black hair. Rhode frequently dyes part of her hair in a certain color, such as red, green, and blonde. Her hair is at her waistline that flows in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out with wild bangs. Rhode has high cheekbones and sharp nose and is considered by others to be quite beautiful and she is also grown to be quite tall for someone her age, and has a strong built body shape. Rhode has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead, which was given to her by the mortal wizard Lord Voldemort after he tried to kill her as a baby. Rhode has two signature articles of clothing, both given to her by Thalia. The first is a green and black stripped beanie that she that Thalia gave Rhode on her ninth birthday, her first true gift. And Thalia's black leather jacket, given by the original owner just before her sacrifice on Half-Blood Hill. Rhode usual always wears this, usually around her waist, and is very protective of it. Powers and Abilities General Abilities Rhode, as a demigoddess, has these abilities and traits: '''A.D.H.D': Rhode's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Rhode's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with A.D.H.D, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Rhode is a naturally talented and expert fighter, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, such as monsters. Demigod Abilities As a daughter of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Rhode is an extremely powerful demigoddess. She has divine authority over her father's domains and subjects, and is one of the most powerful demigods at Camp Half-Blood during her time there. Rhode's abilities include: Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Rhode gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equalling that of a god while in this state. She can also heal herself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within her, Rhode can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure herself of most poisons with it. Rhode can control water almost omnipotently. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Her hydrokinesis abilities include: *''General Hydrokinesis'': She can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *''Healing Factor'': Since she is a daughter of Poseidon she can she heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. She can also use this ability to she heal others with water. *''Water Propulsion'': She can control the water around her to propel herself through water. Rhode can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the own water she creates. *''Underwater breathing'': Rhode can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow her non-hydro-kinetic friends to breathe underwater. *''Water Immunity'': Rhode can fall from great she heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Rhode can dry items underwater (as long as she holds onto it), such as a lighter. *''Water Solidification'': Rhode can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her to stand on, and water constructs. *''Sailing Skills'': Rhode possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea. *''Communication'': Rhode has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference and lordly respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. Cryokinesis: Rhode, as a cryokinetic, has the ability to control and create ice from water when angry which she can use to attack her enemies. Geokinesis: Rhode can technically use her father's Geokinesis earth-shaker ability to create an earthquake, although the ability does not come naturally to her. While she has used the ability once, it caused her immense pain and will to do so. Weapons and Items Spellbound: Gifted to her by her father Poseidon, Spellbound is a trident forged by the Cyclops in their undersea forge. One of Rhode's most useful weapons, it can be changed to appear as a spyglass at will, as to hide it's true nature from others. Spellbound is seven feet long and is made of immaculately polished celestial bronze with three prongs on one end and a small counter-weight on the other. The centre blade is a foot in length while the ones on the side are only eight inches long with hooks on the outer edges adding another four inches to their width, while the other side served as a counterbalance for the trident and can be used a bludgeoning tool. Shield of Achilles: Given to her by the Sea Nymph Thetis, which formally belonged her own son, the the Greek hero Achilles, Rhode's shield is one of her greatest defences when dealing with those that wish her or her friends harm, such as monsters, titans, and sometimes even gods. Because of it's godly make, the shield is able to deflect spells easily, such as the infamous the killing curse. Celestial Bronze Dagger: Having wielded it almost her whole life, Rhode's celestial bronze dagger was also given to her by Thetis. Knife: Given as a gift to the daughter of the sea by her friend Luke Castellan, Rhode's pocket knife is unlike her other weapons in that it is mortal in make. Relationships Family Poseidon Rhode has a strong and loving relationship with her father Poseidon, god of the Seas, something not all demigods can say of about their relationship toward their own parents. Poseidon is very protective of Rhode, and was even willing to threaten to kill Zeus's daughter Thalia in order to get Zeus to not try to target Rhode. Poseidon has even used loopholes and curcomstanted the Ancient Laws forbidding gods from having contact with their children to visit Rhode. As a result of her godly phone given to her by Thanatos, Rhode can communicate with her father, a precious gift not many demigods can say that have. James and Lily Potter Both James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort a year after Rhode was born, on October 31st, 1990 in Godric's Hollow, therefore Rhode never got the chance to know her mother or her stepfather. As a result of her fatal flaw, Rhode began to feel deep anger and resentment toward her mother and stepfather, even lashing out at their tombstones when she went to go visit their graves. Yet after learning that the reason they died was because they had been betrayed, Rhode seemed to feel great anger at the person she believed was responsible for their deaths, indicating at her core, she still cares a great deal about her mother and stepfather. Percy Jackson Rhode has yet to meet her younger half-brother, nor does she know of his existence. Thalia Grace First meeting as children after Thalia saved Rhode from a monster, the relationship between Rhode Evans and her cousin Thalia is a close, but tragic one. The two girls would fought monsters as they made their way travelling together across America, and a close bond of love and friendship would develop between the two. Thalia was the one person who Rhode was closest to above all others, and Thalia's 'death' and turning into a tree along the borders of Camp Half-Blood nearly broke Rhode completely, heightening the daughter of Poseidon's fatal flaw. Luke Castellan Luke is in many ways the closest thing Rhode had to an older brother. Both Rhode and Luke are very protective of each other, just as much as they are protective of their 'younger sister' Annabeth Chase. However, the seeds of what may become a rift between the two may have begun to appear as Luke has begun to internally feel jealousy toward Rhode for her relationship with her father, Poseidon, something Luke himself does not have with his own father, Hermes. Annabeth Chase Having encountered Annabeth during their trek across America, Rhode, along with Luke and Thalia have come to view Annabeth as a little sister. Of the three however, Annabeth is closest to Rhode as a result of their close ages, regardless of the fact that their parents are rivals. After Thalia's 'death', Annabeth provided a source of comfort to Rhode, who was thankful the young girl's innocence was still intact. Rhode's nickname for Annabeth is 'Bethy', which annoys the young girl to no end. ''Grover Underwood Grover is Rhode's satyr friend who brought her, and the rest of her family to Camp Half-Blood, the place she considers to be her home. Although Grover is admittedly the one of her little family from before Camp that she is the least closest to, Rhode still cares deeply for Grove and is very protective of him and very willing to go against anyone who might try to make fun of him. Sirius Black Rhode has an unusual relationship with hr godfather, Sirius Black. When she at first believed that he had betrayed her parents to Voldemort, she became completely consumed in rage and despair, even recklessly going after and trying to kill him after he invaded the Gryffindor Common Room, even though it was had believed he was targeting her. After discovering that he was innocent, Rhode seemed as though she didn't care for Black, regardless if he was her godfather, especially when he began substituting her for her stepfather James. Friends Su Li As friends and cousins, Rhode and Su have a very good relationship. Rhode stood up for Su and encourages her to become more assertive in the face of adversity, such as when she was being bullied. Su helps Rhode with her schoolwork and is a helping hand on many of the adventures that Rhode and Lee end up on. They become very close friends who confide in each other when necessary. Lee Jordan A son of Hermes, Lee Jordan is a Gryffindor one of Rhode's friends at Hogwarts. As a older student, Lee serves as Rhode's guide to Hogwarts and ultimately the Wizarding World as a whole. Lee, together with Su and Rhode, have gone on many adventures throughout their first three years at Hogwarts. Fergus Wallace Rhode has a friendly relationship with the older son of Ares, who is admittedly, one of the few people in the Ares Cabin that Rhode actually likes, as her opinion of the other Ares kids is not as positive. Nils Nielsen Nils, one of the smartest kids at Camp, being a son of Athena, is one of the few Children of Athena other than Annabeth who doesn't care for the rivalry their mother and Rhode's father have enough to hate Rhode as well, and is even willing to be her friend despite the parental rivalry. Gaige Glenanne Gaige, the sometimes absentminded daughter of Hephaestus, is one of the greatest engineers at the Camp and is one of Rhode's allies, and the person she goes to when she needs something built or fixed. Atlanta Rhode is friends with the daughter of Apollo, who is dating Rhode's other friend, Fergus. Atlanta is one of Rhode camp mentors. Ethan and Emily Raines Of the two twin children of Aphrodite, Rhode is admittedly closest to Emily, who helps Rhode get out of her tough punk-girl shell and helps the young daughter of Poseidon embrace her more feminine side. Ron Weasley The friendship between Rhode and Ron Weasley has been quite shaky and not as strong as her friendship with Su and Lee (Su Li and Lee Jordan), and admittedly, their friendship began to fall apart throughout their first three years at Hogwarts, with Rhode seemingly uninterested all that much in Ron and almost simply tolerating his presence. At the end of their third year, Ron began to avoid Rhode completely, ending their weak friendship. Love Interests Jack Overland The relationship between Jack and Rhode is a very friendly one. Due to finding out about her cryokinetic abilities, she was encouraged to ask Jack for help, which she did. Jack likes to tease Rhode in a brotherly way, encouraging her to have fun and bringing her out of any sort of brooding mood she may be in. Overall, Rhode considers Jack to be a friend, although hints of a future blossoming romance have indeed begun to appear. Dean Thomas Dean Thomas took Rhode on her first ever date to Hogsmeade, which was sadly ruined by a monster attack and the mist being used to make Dean forget what happened, ending any chance of a further relationship between the two emerging in the future. Acquaintances Hermione Granger Rhode has a negative opinion of Hermione as a result of their personalities clashing constantly. Rhode doesn't like Hermione's mothering or controlling attitude and thus reacts quite against the other girl. Although Rhode did save Hermione from a troll in her first year, sparking Hermione to temporarily stalk Rhode, any chance of a friendship blooming between the two eventually ended quickly thereafter, with Rhode viewing Hermione with disdain and disgust at the other girls high-all-mighty and know-it-all attitude. Neville Longbottom Admittedly Rhode rarely interacts with Neville, although she is a bit nicer to him than some of the other kids her in year group. When Neville lost the password in their third year, which ended up letting Sirius Black into the Gryffindor Common Room, the Gryffindor students were forbidden from giving Neville the password. Yet Rhode, the very person took pity on him and gave him the password the first chance she got, although she did give him the cold shoulder during their shared detention as he did put the whole Gryffindor Common Room in 'danger'. Seamus Finnegan Seamus truth be told has a bare bones relationship with Rhode. They know each other, and have talked with each other a few times, but for the most part, the two barely know each other. The most Rhode knows of Seamus is that he's Dean Thomas's best friend. Companions Flóga Flóga is Rhode's flame maned and auburn coloured Pegasus which Rhode helped look after when she was a young filly. Like Blackjack is for Percy, Flóga is Rhode's closest animal companion. Mentors Chiron Chiron is Rhode's greatest mentor, and her truest teacher and guide to the world of the gods and Olympus. Rhode has a deep respect and love for her Centaur teacher Chiron, and Chiron in return shows a deep love for Rhode as like that of a daughter. Rhode can count of Chiron to teach her valuable lessons which will help her survive as well as advice for most if any situation she might come across. Thetis Thetis is a sea nymph who introduced Rhode to her heritage, gave Rhode her first weapons, and brought her to America where she meet Thalia and entered her journey. Rhode owes Thetis a great deal, and before she met Poseidon, Thetis was the one who gave Rhode messages from her father. Hogwarts Teachers Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore relationship with Rhode is complicated, even though it seems so simple. Although he is in some ways Rhode's enemy just as he is her teacher, in other ways Dumbledore is more of an obstacle and a nuisance than he truly is Rhode's real enemy. Although Dumbledore is a good guy at heart, Rhode see's all of his flaws a lot more clearly than Harry who saw him through a rose tinted lens. Dumbledore thinks he is helping Rhode, but she, who is far more spirited and freewheeling, does not seeing him as a saviour, but rather more of an annoyance and an obstacle. Like Chiron, Rhode sees a naive leader, a narcissist, a person who has succumbed to his own hubris, and a manipulative control freak. Those flaws are seen by Rhode in a much more extreme light than they really are, contrasted to Harry who saw Dumbledore in the best light possible. Minerva McGonagall Rhode has a rough relationship with her teacher and head of house. Rhode, who doesn't follow the rules and in Minerva's eyes acts disrespectful, can't stand McGonagall's strict attitude. The two don't always see eye to eye, especially since McGonagall is one of those who follows Dumbledore, which makes Rhode's opinion of the woman even lower. Severus Snape The relationship between Rhode and Snape started at bad, like with many of her fellow teachers, but unlike with the other teachers, Rhode's relationship with Snape has improved as Snape is one of the few teachers as Hogwarts who has begun to slightly understand her, as much as they could understand her without the knowledge of the gods existence. By the end of her third year, Rhode has begun to respect and like Snape just a bit more, and it's possible he could even become one of her mentors. Remus Lupin Although a friend of Rhode's parents, Rhode doesn't have much interaction with Remus Lupin during his year as a teacher. She respects him and does end up feeling some pity at his death, but she truly does not know him nearly as much as Harry did in canon. Eventually after Lupin transforms into a Werewolf at the end of the year, and Rhode is forced to kill him, Rhode feels some angry and annoyance on Lupin's behalf at Dumbledore for declaring that Lupin was a Werewolf after his death, ruining the dead man's reputation. Gilderoy Lockhart/Mr. What's-His-Face Rhode has absolutely no relationship with Lockhart, literally. Even though she's been in the same school where he teaches for a whole year, she never remembers his name and Rhode frequently forgets he exists. Not even Lockhart getting arrested at the end of the year seems to make Rhode bother to remember his name. Gods Zeus Although Rhode has never met Zeus, she already doesn't have the best opinion of the man. On one had he's the father of her friend Thalia and he turned her into a tree to save her life. On the other, he hates her, has tried to kill her, and he created the very Ancient Law that usually prevents her father from seeing her. Hades Although Rhode has yet to meet Hades, she feels much anger and rage toward him as he is, in her mind, the reason Thalia 'died'. Thanatos It is safe to say that due to the continued existence of Voldemort, Rhode is not particularly fond of Thanatos initially''The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey'' Chapter 10 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10793290/10/The-Unrelenting-Frozen-Seas-The-Journey. However, upon finding out about Voldemort using "cracks" in the system and Thanatos' gift of a godly cellphone, Rhode's opinion of the God of Death improved steadily. Thanatos was genuinely surprised by Rhode's initial forwardness and decided that after she decided to give him at least a little respect, bribed her to go on the quest to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes by giving her a godly smart-phone, unashamedly admitting that it was a bribe. Dionysus Dionysus, also known as Mr. D, the camp director of Camp Half-Blood, is in Rhode's point of view, a drunk fat jerk. Rhode, like most of the Demigods at Camp Half-Blood, doesn't have the best opinion of Mr. D, and tends to view the god in a negative light as a result of his treatment of the demigods. ''Artemis'' Rhode has only meet Artemis once, when the goddess offered her and Thalia to join the hunt, which they rejected. Rhode rejected the offer because she did not want to leave her new family after Thalia rejected them, and it is unlikely that Rhode would want to join the hunt again either. ''Athena'' Rhode has not yet met Athena, but she no doubt is hesitant to do so, as Athena has a well known rivalry and hatred of her father. Regardless of that, Rhode loves and cares deeply for Athena's own daughter Annabeth, although it doubtfully will do much to stop Athena's hate of her rival's daughter. Titans ''Kronos'' Although they have not technically 'met', Kronos has repeatedly tried to communicate and influence her in her dreams. Enemies Voldemort Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, is Rhode's ultimate arch-nemesis during her early life. A mortal wizard who tried to escape Thanatos, the god of Death, Voldemort is responsible for killing Rhode's parents and ultimately sending her to the Dursleys, the worst part of Rhode's life. Rhode has a deep hatred and anger for Voldemort, making Rhode all too eager to accept Thanatos's quest to hunt down his horcruxes to finally kill him once and for all. Trivia *Rhode is one of the three daughters of the Big Three in Engineer4Ever's Daughters of the Big Three Series, with the other two being Andromeda Potter, daughter of Zeus, and Alkaid Potter, Daughter of Hades. Like her fellow daughters of the Big Three, Rhode is a female gender-bent version Harry Potter, from the Harry Potter series of books. *As a result of her very different early life and parentage, Rhode is very different to Canon Harry personality wise. She also has a very different perspective on things, resulting in her viewing and dealing with certain situations differently. This is why Rhode thinks of Dumbledore's actions and the man himself negatively, whereas Harry admired and believed Dumbledore's actions were in fact in his best interests. Dumbledore is stated in the story that he's not a bad guy, it's just that Rhode sees and interprets his actions differently than Harry did in canon. *Both Rhode Evans and her brother Percy have a odd fascination with their favourite colour, to the point of obsession. The difference is that Percy is obsessed with the colour blue, while Rhode is obsessed with the colour green. *Rhode constantly forgets Lockhart's name and existence, even in her third year after he no longer teaches, making it one of the most notable running gags in the story. *As a result of necessary story elements, the timeline of the Harry Potter story is moved up ten years to make it closer to the timeline of the Percy Jackson books, resulting in Rhode's first year happening in 2001 instead of 1991 as in the Harry Potter books. References Category:Children of Poseidon Category:The Unrelenting Frozen Seas Category:Female Category:Daughter of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigod Category:Crossovers Category:Witch Category:Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood campers